


Опасные люди, опасный район

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Опасные люди, опасный район

Две туристки появились на улице из ниоткуда - только что никого не было, а стоило Бобу отвернуться на минутку, чтобы раскуриться метом, как вот они, бредут прямо посреди дороги и пялятся на дома, задирая головы. Хотя что на них пялиться, дома и дома.  
\- Гляди-ка, - сказал Боб, передавая трубочку Большому Питу. - Вот и денежки пришли.  
\- Денежки на ножках, - глупо хихикнул Умный Джо, такой тугой парень, что дальше некуда. - И сиськи.  
\- Сиськи, - весомо уронил Большой Пит и неторопливо затянулся. - Сиськи так себе.  
Сиськи и правда были так себе. Красотка повыше была плоская, как доска, даром что высоченная. Да еще и на здоровых платформах - покачивалась на них, помахивала сумочкой, у такой и на Пятой авеню можно сумку из руки выдернуть да свалить, не то, что тут, в Нижнем Ист-Сайде. Как их сюда занесло-то.  
У второй девчонки, помельче, сиськи вообще были не видны под бесформенной кофтой, и вся она была какая-то блеклая и неинтересная. Прижимала к груди фотоаппарат и тоже таращилась, то на дома, то на свою подружку. А подружка еще и наряжена была, как на блядскую вечеринку - над длинными лакированными ботинками колыхалась выше острых колен пышная юбка, какие-то дурацкие кружева нихрена не скрывали отсутствие груди, а в блондинистых волосах, свисавших до носа, косо торчала блестящая корона. Боб ее разглядел и чуть не заржал.  
\- Они упоротые что ли? - он хлопнул себя по коленям, откинулся на ступеньку крыльца. - Бля, принцесса!  
\- Сюда идут, - медленно сказал Большой Пит. Аккуратно, чтоб не разбить, вытряхнул трубочку, сунул в карман. - Точно упоротые.  
Даже Умный Джо кивнул - с очень глупым видом. Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понимать, что подваливать к трем парням, курящим мет внаглую посреди пустой улицы, не слишком-то разумно. Но девки как будто нарывались: шли себе по дороге, забирая потихоньку в сторону Бобова крыльца.  
Хотя тут уж нарывайся, не нарывайся - Боб уже прикинул, что в сумочке-то наверняка кредитки, проку с них нет, но один фотоаппарат баксов пятьсот стоит, да принцесса еще цацками обвешана, а ну как настоящие. Так что туристкам всяко не светило ничего хорошего. И это если Пита не накроет - а если накроет, то девкам еще и ртом поработать придется, никто им тут копов не вызовет.  
Пока Боб крутил это все в голове - быстро, после мета мыслишки всегда крутились быстро, только повторялись часто - девицы подошли и остановились перед ними. Высокая покачивалась, улыбаясь так безумно, будто и впрямь была обдолбана. Мелкая посмотрела сквозь Боба и спросила:  
\- Это опасный район?  
Боб аж фыркнул от неожиданности и закашлялся, Умному Джо пришлось его по спине треснуть.  
\- Ну, - сказал Большой Пит, пока Боб кашлял. - Типа, опасный.  
\- А вы, наверное, очень опасные люди, - сказала мелкая. Что-то в ее голосе Бобу не понравилось. Отсутствие хоть какого беспокойства, что ли.  
\- Хочешь проверить? - Большому Питу, похоже, девка тоже не по вкусу пришлась, он встал со ступеньки, распрямляясь во весь свой рост.  
\- Ну вот, - мелкая оглядела Пита снизу вверх и повернулась к подружке. - Это опасные люди. Они нам уже угрожают или еще нет?  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - замотала головой обдолбанная красотка, - ты же все неправильно делаешь! Они должны на нас напасть!  
\- А, - скучным голосом сказала мелкая. - Все время забываю. Нападите на нас, пожалуйста, - вежливо предложила она Большому Питу.  
Умный Джо мелко, дребезжаще засмеялся.  
\- Вот дуры! - сказал он сквозь хихиканье. - Дуры-дуры, вы совсем трехнутые!  
Боб так не думал.  
Бобу вообще почему-то захотелось срочно свалить отсюда, оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, лучше всего дома. Он почти собрался это сделать, но не успел: Большой Пит тяжело шагнул вперед, растопырил пальцы, протягивая ладонь к лицу мелкой.  
\- Валите-ка отсюда, - начал он, но до девчонки даже не дотронулся: она ускользнула в сторону так легко, будто ее и вовсе там не было.  
\- Ну вот, - сказала она из-за спины красотки. - Он на меня как будто напал, видите?  
\- Плохо, - капризно процедила красотка. - Очень плохо. Но что с тебя взять.  
Она вдруг раскинула руки в стороны, странно шевельнула кистями, будто танцевать собралась - и в обеих ладонях холодно сверкнули под солнцем металлические веера. То, что это ножи, Боб понял только тогда, когда один из них свистнул мимо уха и голову обожгло острой горячей болью. По шее потекло. "Принцесса" расхохоталась, взмахнула руками снова, и Умный Джо взвыл и свалился со ступенек - как сидел, не успев подняться, весь залитый кровью. Кажется, бешеная девка срезала с него скальп, не коснувшись и пальцем.  
\- Ну теперь-то, - сказала она Большому Питу, отступая на шаг, заставляя сверкающие ножи плясать вокруг нее, переливаться из ладони в ладонь, - теперь ты на нас нападешь?  
Бобу было больно, очень больно, и прижав ладонь туда, где было ухо, он с ужасом понял, что ничего там больше нет - но он все равно смотрел, как Большой Пит делает шаг с крыльца, потом еще один, а потом рывком кидается в сторону, прочь от ненормальных туристок, и, пробежав три шага, бьется с размаху обо что-то невидимое и оседает, оставляя на пустом воздухе кровавый след.  
\- Трус, - со слабым осуждением сказала мелкая девчонка. Фотоаппарат у нее из рук куда-то делся, теперь она стояла, сунув руки в карманы своей бесформенной кофты. - Может, пойдем отсюда?  
\- Я закончу, - скривилась высокая. - Хотя радости, я тебе скажу, никакой. Почему они на нас не напали?  
\- Вы себя вызывающе ведете, - предположила мелкая. - Жертва из вас не очень.  
Боб прижимался спиной к двери и - нет бы сбежать, юркнуть в дверь, запереть ее на все замки и защелки - оцепенело слушал разговор.  
\- И вообще, - вдруг сказала мелкая. - Мы здесь не за этим.  
\- Я помню, помню, - "принцесса" длинно махнула рукой, ножи снова заплясали вокруг нее. - Мы следим за этими, как их... За цветочками.  
\- За ними, - согласилась мелкая. - Так что заканчивайте и пойдем отсюда.  
Вот тут Боб схватился за ручку двери, но было уже поздно: снова сверкнуло, тонко свистнуло - а потом он уже ничего не замечал и не понимал, кроме бесконечной, безграничной, охватившей все тело боли.

***

\- Ты зануда, - сказал Бельфегор, глядя, как тело последнего из трех гопников-наркоманов сползает по двери дома. - Скучно с тобой, лягушонок, вот что. Мог бы не лезть к ним сразу с вопросами. Пусть бы они сами к нам пристали.  
\- Я экономил время, - Фран передернул плечами. - Можно я уже буду выглядеть нормально?  
\- Нет, - огрызнулся Бельфегор, спрятал ножи. - Ходи теперь так. Может, хоть кто-нибудь на тебя поведется.  
\- Уж скорее на вас, - Фран покосился на принца, вздохнул. - Кстати, я хотел спросить.  
\- Ну? - нетерпеливо бросил Бельфегор, развернулся и зашагал к выходу из квартала. Фран поспешил за ним, оставив на телах иллюзию - в ближайший час их никто не найдет, а потом это не будет иметь значения.  
\- Вы убили негра первым. Я вот подумал - может быть, вы расист?  
\- Что? - принц снова развернулся, уставился на Франа. То есть, наверное, уставился.  
\- И еще один вопрос, - Фран даже палец поднял, чтобы подтвердить, что точно один. - Я бы мог сделать и для вас иллюзию, но вы просто надели платье. Может быть, вы извращенец?


End file.
